Historia de Amor
by DaNnyzZ
Summary: Es super hiper romántica aparece Max y... no diré nada más
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí hay otro fic espero que les guste, aquí Azul es rica y Serio pobre tienen todos 15 años

Apellidos: Azul Fieros, Serio Rodríguez, Pilar Martínez, Beck Ojeda, Eduardo Aristizabal, y Max Botero

_Kursiva pensamientos_

_**Disclaimer: **__Combo niños no me pertenece, le pertenece a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle (ya me acordé)_

_**Disclaimer 2: **__Beck y Eduardo me pertenece_

_**Discllaimer 3:**__ Max le pertenece 1000000000 % a Sandritaw_

_**Historia de Amor…**_

Qué triste se ve esto… Azul está de luto declarando frente a un juez declarando… no entiendo nada… ah! Ya sé… porqué no vamos al día en que todo empezó…

-cuando crezcas te casarás con Max, sin más discusión –dijo el padre de Azul muy sulfurado

-pero…

-pero nada jovencita, él es la mejor opción para ti –dijo igual de enojada su madre

-no es justo yo no quiero –dijo Azul llorando

Azul salió corriendo de ahí y se dirigió al jardín, se echó a llorar cerca de unos rosales.

-no es justo yo no me quiero casar con Max no me gusta!

Mientras tanto había un chico de melena naranja y los ojos verdes cortando los rosales, cuando de repente escuchó unos chillidos.

-¡hola!.. ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Serio

-y-o… nada –contestó Azul

-mmm… nadie llora por nada

-es que… yo… mi mamá… mi papá… Max… casarme

-¿¿¿???

-uf…*suspiro Azul* es que mi mamá y mi papá me quieren obligar a casarme con Max y yo no quiero

-pero eres muy joven todavía para casarte

-quieren que me case con él cuando crezca

-ya… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-yo… pues… no lo sé quizás… huir

-no, no lo hagas seria una muy mala decisición

-está bien… (Creo)

-oye y aparte… ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Azul

-yo… pues me llamo Serio Rodríguez

-qué lindo nombre… ¿y qué hacías aquí?

-yo… pues… eh… soy jardinero

-¿jardinero? Qué bien

-si eso creo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Azul Fieros

-¿Fieros? ¿Los dueños de la mansión?

-si, ¿algún problema?

-no… ninguno… solo que… no esperaba que la hija de los Fieros hablara conmigo algún día

-ya veo

-y tampoco esperaba que fuera tan linda

-gracias *sonrojo* Serio

-de nada

De pronto los invadió un silencio, se acercaban más y más… **(N/A:** este no es mi estilo**)** hasta que… llegó el perro de Azul

-¡Isis! ¿Qué haces aquí? _Viniste en el mejor momento_ *sarcasmo*

-awww que lindo perrito _perro estúpido _**(N/A:** eso se me hace conocido**)**

-bueno… ya me tengo que ir mis padres deben estar muy preocupados –dijo Azul

-está bien ves

Azul regresó a la mansión muy pensativa.

-oh! my god casi lo beso no puede ser… hasta que viniste tu Isis, tenias que ser tú

-auuuuu –ladró el perro con mirada de perro regañado

-aww no mentira ¿Quién es el perro de mamá? Eres tú sí señor

Al día siguiente en la escuela Serio iba caminando por un pasillo cuando de repente vió a Azul en su locker, estaba más bella que nunca, no podía creer que ella estuviera en esta escuela, estaba tan distraído con su presencia que…

Crashsss!!!

Se dio con un muro, Paco y Eduardo fueron a levantarlo

-Serio ¿Cuántos dedos ves? –preguntó Eduardo

- ¿10? –contestó Serio

-deberías tener más cuidado Serio –dijo Paco **(N/A:** sonó muy sabio de parte de Paco**)**

-si lo sé lo que pasa es que… me distraje

-¿con que? –pregunta Eduardo

-pues… con ella –dice Serio señalando a Azul. Quien ahora estaba en compañía de Pilar y Beck.

-wow tienes razón esa chica pelirroja es muy linda –dice Eduardo

-no, yo creo que se refiere a la linda morena –dice Paco

-ahm… no chicosyo me refiero a la rubia del medio

-ahh ya –dicen en coro.

CONTINUARÁ….

**No se me ocurrió el resto así q por ahora chau!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Al fin me inspiré…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Combo Niños no me pertenece, le pertenece a __Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__Max le pertenece a Sandritaw (que bien tenemos a la estrella ¡Max! quien se hizo famosa en la famosa historia de "enredos amorosos" de Sandritaw)_

_**Disclaimer 3: **__Eduardo y Beck me pertenece_

_**Historia de amor 2**_

En los capítulos anteriores…

-wow tienes razón esa chica pelirroja es muy linda –dice Eduardo

-no, yo creo que se refiere a la linda morena –dice Paco

-ahm… no chicos yo me refiero a la rubia del medio

-ahh ya –dicen en coro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-bueno Serio levántate, no te vas a quedar todo el día en el piso ¿o sí? –dice Paco

-lo haría si Azul se quedara ahí todo el día

-¿Azul? –preguntan en coro Eduardo y Paco **(N/A:** ¿Por qué hablan siempre en coro estos dos eh?)

-si Azul, la conocí ayer cuando estaba podando los arbustos la encontré llorando

En fin… Serio les cuenta toda la historia.

-¿En serio pasó eso? Y tú crees que esa chica te hará caso es súper millonaria –dijo el tonto de Paco **(N/A:** uyyy como me cae de mal Paco**)**

-¿y qué hay con que sea la más rica del mundo? Me enamoré de ella y casi nos damos un beso, si no fuera por ese perro pulgoso

-ya ves fue el destino, no quiere que estés con ella –dijo el entrometido de Paco

-no creo que fuese el destino, más bien creo que fuel el perro –dijo Eduardo

-tal vez, pero eso no importa… ahora haré todo lo posible por agradarle a Azul

-si, si, si, y mientras tanto… le podrías decir que me presente a la morena?

-y a mi la pelirroja

-chicos, ni lo sueñen a penas la estoy conociendo

-si claro son unos desconocidos, tanto que casi se besaron –dijo Eduardo

-este… yo….

-no importa Serio yo lo haré por mi cuenta –dijo Paco muy confiado

Cuando los chicos entraron al aula de clases la Señorita Soledad aún no había llegado, así que los chicos se sentaron a hablar hasta que llegó la Señorita Soledad.

-hoy niños les tengo una sorpresa, hay 3 chicas nuevas.

Entran al salón de clases Azul, Pilar y Beck.

-hola soy Azul

-Yo soy Pilar

-y yo Beck

**Mente de los chicos…**

Wow que lindas son

-veamos… Azul siéntate al lado de Serio. Pilar al lado de Paco y tú Beck al lado de… Eduardo **(N/A:** que conveniente**)**

La Señorita Soledad comenzó a dictar la clase sobre la revolución francesa. **(N/A:** no les digo todo sobre la clase porque se aburrirían, vamos a lo que les importa**)**

-hola Azul… ¿me recuerdas? –pregunta Serio dudoso

-ah, claro que si Serio, ¿cómo no recordarte? _Si casi me beso contigo y… tan solo ayer_

-si claro, oye… ¿desde cuando vives aquí en Nova Nizza? –pregunta Serio algo intrigado

-pues… no hace mucho, tan sólo hace como tres meses –dice Azul

-ah ¿en serio? Es casi el tiempo que estuve de jardinero en tu casa _¿o debo decir… mansión?_

-¿Cuánto llevas de jardinero en mi casa Serio?_ Nunca te había visto… se me hace raro_

-yo… pues… ya voy a cumplir dos meses

-¿dos mese?... ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no te había visto nunca?

-pues… supongo que es porque no ibas mucha al jardín, yo tampoco te había visto _si eso_

-supongo que tienes razón _correcto… sirve por ahora_.

**Con Paco y Pilar**

-hola yo soy Paco

-hola yo soy Pilar

-oye Pilar… ¿de dónde vienes?

-yo… es una pregunta muy difícil de responder

-¿y eso por?

-es que por estos años mis padres y yo siempre hemos estado trasteándonos por sus trabajos

-ya

-pero yo nací aquí en Nova Nizza **(N/A:** sabes… pudiste haber empezado por ahí**)**

-¿de verdad? Yo también nací aquí, creo que tenemos mucho en común Pilar

-si… eso creo

**Con Eduardo y Beck**

-Hola soy Eduardo

-ah, hola soy Beck –con una sonrisa que hizo que Eduardo se sonrojara un poco

-si eso creo, ¿de dónde eres? No te había visto mucho por aquí

-soy de aquí de Nova Nizza, pero cuando estaba bebé mis padres se mudaron a la ciudad vecina

-ya

-¿y tú de dónde eres? ¿Eres de aquí de Nova Nizza?

-no, yo soy de otro país, pero me mudé aquí hace poco… de hecho… yo era el chico nuevo antes de que ustedes llegaran

-¿en serio? ¿De qué país eres?

-soy de España

-wow ¿de España? Yo siempre he querido ir allá

-no es para tanto cuando lo ves todos los días

-tal vez pero aunque te acostumbres y creas que es muy común lo que ves, piensa en esto: hay millones de personas que se mueren por estar en ese lugar donde tú estás parado… así que disfrútalo

-supongo que tienes razón

-si eso pensé, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Por qué te mudaste a Nova Nizza?

-pues… mi mamá consiguió un trabajo aquí, después de divorciarse de mi papá

- ¿tus padres están divorciados? Los míos también, ¡que coincidencia!

-¿de veras?, ¿vives con tu mamá o con tu papá?

-pues yo vivo con mi papá, el tiene mi custodia desde que se divorciaron

-ajá

-que mal ¿no? –dice Beck muy triste

-¿Qué? –pregunta intrigado Eduardo

-que los padres se divorcien… no he podido superarlo… aunque ya hayan pasado varios años

-sabes algo… yo tampoco lo he superado pero aprendí a vivir con ello… prefiero esto a las discusiones que se formaban todos los días

-tal vez tengas razón… pero al menos tú conociste a tu mamá y a tu papá, yo sólo conocí a mi papá, jamás he visto a mi madre, mi papá dice que se divorciaron cuando yo era recién nacida

-vaya… pues… no sé qué decirte Beck yo…

-no importa tengo que superarlo, si me quedo triste toda mi vida porque no conocí a mi madre no la disfrutaré

-qué bueno que seas tan fuerte

-mi papá me ha brindado cariño y amor como si él fuera padre y madre… lo quiero tanto… es un amor conmigo

-eso es bueno

-supongo, pero ahora ya dejemos de hablar de esto, voy a prestar atención a la clase, de lo contrario reprobaré y mi papá me castigará de por vida, luego hablamos

-tienes razón.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Muy triste lo de Beck, no haber conocido a su mamá que mal y también lo de Eduardo sus padres divorciados… en fin…**

**Max aparecerá en el próximo capi**

**Bye (por ahora)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos que pasa, ¿cómo han estado?, ¿qué han hecho hoy como les fue?... que preguntona estoy hoy ¿no? bueno… es que… ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA CON EL COLEGIO, ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LAS MATEMÁTICAS? PUEDE HABER MATEMÁTICAS POR TODOS LADOS PERO ESO A NADIE LE IMPORTA AHHH!!!!...**

**En fin… a lo que vinieron…**

**Nota: lo que dije de que las matemáticas están por todos lados lo dice mi profe de matemáticas… es que… ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESO? Y también dice: **_**"que lindas son las matemáticas" **_**SI TANTO LE GUSTA LAS MATEMÁTICAS ¿PORQUE NO SE CASA CON ELLA? O QUE SE BAYA A CHINA PARA VER SI TAMBIÉN HAY MATEMÁTICAS ALLÁ. Bueno creo que me salí del tema, ahora si ¡DISFRUTEN!...**

_**Disclaimer: combo niños no me pertenece, le pertenece a **__** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**__. __**(Se que ya lo saben, pero lo digo para que no crean que yo me robé el crédito, como lo hicieron conmigo, pueden creer un tal anónimo se robó mis historias).**_

_**Disclaimer 2: Eduardo y Beck me pertenecen.**_

Cuando terminaron las clases **(N/A: **AHHHHH!!!!!!! ¡CLASES! Espero que no sean de… MATEMÁTICAS**) **los chicos fueron a la cafetería a merendar (comer)

-oh si fui un total éxito con Pilar…es que nadie puede negarse a subir al tren de Paco

-si claro Paco, lo que digas –dijo Serio

-¿QUÉ? ¿Es que acaso no me crees?

-si te creo, pero no me interesa nada que te pase a ti ok…

-ah! ¿Qué te pasa Serio?

-nada sino que tú me sacas mi lado feo **(N/A:** igual que a mí**)**

-en fin…, oye Eduardo ¿y a ti como te fue con Beck? Porque yo veía que ustedes se pasaron casi toda la clase charlando –dijo Paco con una cara pícara

…_

-¿Eduardo? ¿Estás ahí Eduardo? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EDUARDO!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás ido

-lo siento…es que…yo…Beck

-no digas más ya sé, ella no te dio bola, le caíste mal!

-no, es que…

-no te preocupes Eduardo… suele pasar, unas te dicen si y otras no –interrumpe Paco

-déjalo quieto Paco, se debe sentir muy mal –dijo Serio muy serio **(N/A:** esto me confunde**)**

-no chicos yo…

-no importa Eduardo te entiendo –interrumpe Paco tratando de no reírse

-NO ES ESO ES OTRA COSA –grita Eduardo tan fuerte que toda la gente de la cafetería se lo quedan viendo fijamente.

-no es para tanto –dijo Paco

-lo siento, lo que pasa es que me hicieron enojar

-si ya nos dimos cuenta –bromea Serio

-en fin… lo que pasa es que… mis padres se separaron hace un tiempo y…

-ya se, te acordaste ahora y te sientes mal por eso –interrumpe nuevamente Paco

-Paco

-¿Qué?

-no me vuelvas a interrumpir, porque de lo contrario te daré una paliza tan fuerte que desearás no haber nacido –dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa falsa

- si señor –dijo Paco

-bien, como decía mis Padres se separaron ya hace un tiempo, y hoy descubrí que los de Beck también, bueno algo así, pues lo que pasa con ella es que nunca conoció a su Madre… se separaron hace mucho, eso me dejo desubicado

-ya… que triste… mi primera reacción es… wow –dijo Serio

-losé es…triste su vida y…

-que mal ¿porque habrá tanta historias tristes en el mundo? –interrumpe Paco

De pronto Eduardo se voltea hacia Paco y le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago Paco que hasta a mi me dolió.

-lo prometido es deuda

-ayy… mal nacido –dijo Paco adolorido

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-este… yo… ehm… nada, vamos a comer

-Paco, ya comimos -dijo Serio

-¿en serio?... bueno si ya comimos me largo *Paco se va*

-¿no vas a ir detrás de él? –pregunta Serio

-algún día tiene que volver –responde Eduardo

_**Mientras tanto con las chicas…**_

-¿Qué tal les fue hoy chicas? –pregunta Azul

-a mi me fue bien, SUPER DUPER!!!! –contesta Pilar

-ya lo creo –dijo Azul con una sonrisa

-es que conocí a un chico, su nombre es Paco es súper tierno y lindo **(N/A:** Paco tierno y lindo ¿es una broma?**)**

**-**si…claro… ¿y a ti como te fue Beck?

…_

-¿Beck? ¿Beck? Ah Santo cielo BECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿qué pasa??

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás ida ** (N/A:** si lo sé, otra vez lo mismo pero esto tiene su fin**)**

**-** lo siento…es que…yo… Eduardo

- no digas más ya sé, el no te dio bola, le caíste mal!

-no te preocupes Beck… suele pasar, unos te dicen si y otros no –interrumpe Pilar

-déjala quieta Pilar, se debe sentir muy mal –dijo Azul muy seria

-no chicas yo…

-no importa Beck te entiendo –interrumpe Pilar tratando de no reírse

-NO ES ESO ES OTRA COSA

Beck les cuenta toda la historia y Pilar la interrumpe tantas veces que la hace enojar y le da un golpe en el estómago, Pilar la insulta y sale corriendo **(N/A:** lo mismo que pasa con Eduardo y Paco**)**

_**Mientras con Paco y Pilar…**_

Van tan rápido que no saben por dónde van y los dos se estrellan, Pilar cae encima de Paco y se sonrojan…

**Esta historia continuará…**

**Haxta pronto…bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA TODO ELMUNDO!!!! ¿Qué han hecho?, bueno se que este fic no lo continúo de desde hace eones pero, ¡LLEGÓ EL DÍA!, espero que les guste, aunque toda la semana pasada estuve de vacaciones no había tenido tiempo de escribir, en fin…. ¡LUCES, CÁMARA,… ACCIÓN!**

_**Disclaimer: combo niños no me pertenece, le pertenece…. Bueno… ya saben a quién les pertenece,**_

_**Disclaimer2: Eduardo y Beck si me pertenecen**_

_**Disclaimer3: Max le pertenece 1000% a sandriitaw o Queentigrilla12**_

_**En capítulos anteriores…**_

_**Mientras con Paco y Pilar…**_

Van tan rápido que no saben por dónde van y los dos se estrellan, Pilar cae encima de Paco y se sonrojan

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-em… lo siento… -dijo Paco rojísimo

-¡no hay cuidado!-dijo Pilar igual de alegre pero un poco roja

Paco se levantó y luego le ofreció la mano a Pilar para ayudarla a levantar.

-y… oye… ¿Por qué corrías?-preguntó Pilar

-bueno… este… fue porque… le estaba huyendo a Eduardo…-

.¿en serio?, yo también le estaba huyendo a Beck –dijo la pelinegra sorprendida

-si… que coincidencia…-

Y asi los chicos pasaron el resto del día en la escuela, aburridos como cualquiera adolescente en la escuela, claro todos menos Azul. Al día siguiente es otro día en la escuela para los chicos, se encontraban en su aula de clases esperando a la maestra, luego más tarde llega la señorita Soledad y dice:

-Buenos días niños, hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo con nosotros, su nombre es Maximiliano…-

Al salón entro un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, muy lindo, de hecho todas las chicas se lo quedaron viendo embobados, bueno excepto por Azul y Beck.

-Pero también me pueden llamar Max –dijo el chico con una mirada que provocó suspiros por todo el área

-bien Max puedes sentarte allí –dijo la maestra señalando un puesto al otro lado de Azul, cuando se acercó a Azul la miro y le guiñó un ojo lo que provocó que ella dijera entre dientes:

-genial, él aquí-

Serio se mostraba un poco molesto por la actitud del chico ojiverdes con Azul, Serio estaba celoso y un poco enojado **(N/A:** está bien estaba eufórico**).**

Beck se acercó hacia Azul y le dijo:

-que suerte tienes Azul, tu peor enemigo aquí… aunque debo confesar que no es para nada feo –dijo la pelirroja ojos azules

-me da igual, pero s se mete conmigo va a ver ¡eh!-respondió la rubia

-ok- dijo Beck alejándose

Durante toda la clase, Azul estuvo como siempre prestando atención a la maestra, Serio sólo la observaba responder a las preguntas que la señorita Soledad hacia y que nadie más se atrevía a responder.

-_es tan linda y estudiosa –_pensó Serio viéndola tiernamente

Pero Serio voltió su mirada al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, notó que el también de vez en cuando la observaba, eso hizo hervir por dentro a Serio, de veras odiaba a ese chico.

Mientras, Pilar tampoco prestaba atención a la clase de la señorita Soledad, de hecho se pasó toda la clase viendo a Max, ella sabía que era enemigo de Azul pero… ¡ERA TAN LINDO!

Mientras Paco veía a Pilar, le parecía raro que no dejara de ver al chico nuevo, o sea… ¿Qué le veía?,

-_si ese chico me quita a Pilar lo mato-_pensó el moreno frunciendo el seño

Eduardo estaba igual que Serio sólo que él no veía a Azul si no a Beck, le parecía que alguien tan linda como ella era inalcanzable para él, pero de todos modos nadie le impedía observarla

_-Wow… es tan linda…-_pensó el de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color miel

Mientras, Beck no pensaba ni en la clase ni nada que tuviera que ver con ello, solo pensaba en su madre, quería conocerla algún día pero también pensaba que ese día jamás llegaría.

-_¿Cómo será ella?_-pensó Beck

Más tarde en el receso, Azul, Pilar, Beck, Serio, Paco y Eduardo estaban en la cafetería hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando de repente llegó Max.

-hola preciosura –dijo dirigiéndose a Azul

-¿Qué quieres tonto? –dijo ella sin levantar la mirada

-no quiero nada… solo que me des un besito –dijo él con mirada pícara

-¡ay por favor, en tus sueños! –dijo ella ya un poco molesta

Serio al escuchar esto, siente como se le hierve la sangre así que se levantó bruscamente y sujeto por la camisa al chico de cabello negro.

-ya la oíste, ¡déjala en paz!-dijo Serio muy cerca de Max.

-¡tú no te metas tonto! –dijo Max con una risa

A Serio le enfureció aún más las palabras del ojiverdes así que estaba a punto de darle el primer golpe, pero Azul se levantó e intervino al mismo tiempo que los demás se levantaran de sus acientos.

-Serio no, ya no importa este no vale la pena –dijo mirando a Max con aborrecimiento

-pero… Azul el…-

-pero nada Serio de verdad no mas ¡basta! -dijo la rubia ojiazules interrumpiendo a Serio

-si niño hazle caso a tu novia, no te conviene meterte conmigo –dijo de nuevo desafiante Max

Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer hasta mucho a Serio así que no le importó lo que le dijo Azul así que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Max

-ahh!... ¡maldita porquería te voy a matar! –dijo Max adolorido y a punto de darle el golpe a Serio

-¡bueno ya no más! –dijo Azul parando el golpe de Max

-pero él me golpeó –dijo Max medio haciendo pucheros

-¡y bien merecido que te lo tenias!, agradece que no dejo que te acabe, ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que yo sea la que te golpee –dijo Azul con cara de demonio

-está bien…pero me voy porque quiero no porque me lo digas –dijo Max sobándose el rostro

Max se alejó y los demás solo se quedaron viendo a Serio.

-¿Qué?, el estaba fastidiando a Azul… digo, ¿Qué querían que hiciera eh?-dijo Serio medio apenado y sentándose al lado de Paco

-buen golpe –le susurró al oído Paco

-pobre Max, ¿le habrá dolido mucho?...-dijo Pilar preocupada, mientras que todos se la quedaron viendo con cara de "¿WHAT?".

-dijo…. Bueno, solo me preocupo… -dijo la morena disimulando

-baya Serio, no pensé que fueras tan temperamental…-dijo Eduardo extrañado

-etto … bueno yo solo…-dijo el pelinaranjo sin nada que decir

-¿y bien Azul?, ¿de dónde conoces a Max? -preguntó Paco

-bien… es algo difícil de explicar… -

-cuéntanos, nosotros entenderos –dijo Eduardo

-bien…. Yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, mis padres y sus padres son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y por ende mis padres quieren que me case con el…-

-¿QUEEEE'???? ¿POR QUÉ?? –gritó Serio

-¡porque al hacerlo sus padres y los de él formarían una alianza y unirían sus empresas!-dijo Beck

-ajá-afirmaron al tiempo Pilar y Azul

-asi que por ahí viene la cosa… -Dijo Paco

-¿y tú te piensas casar con él?- pregunto Serio

-¡pues claro que no!, ¡ni que estuviera loca!-dijo Azul

-ah… fiu… -suspiró Serio **(N/A:** que obvio es Serio ¬¬**)**

-¿Por qué preguntas? –Preguntó la rubia

-etto…. ¡Bueno porque es una locura ir al altar a las malas, si te vas a casar tiene que ser por amor!- dijo Serio inspirado

-ya se le salió lo poeta –le susurra Paco a Eduardo

-si tienes razón Serio-dijo Azul

_**Con Max:**_

Max estaba sentado solo en una mesa alejado de los demás, excepto por un grupo de chicas que estaban cerca de él viéndolo con cara de corazón.

-Me las vas a pagar trapero anaranjado… -susurró Max sobándose el rostro **(N/A:** ¡me encanta ese apodo!=D**)**

_**Contunuará….**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Y bien?... ¿Qué les pareció, ¡AL FIN APARECIÓ MAX!, aunque pobrecito Serio sí que le dio XD…. En fin, no olviden dejar reviews ¡PLEASE!,**

**Me despido, Chao bye ¡FUERZA!**

**Inner: aún sigue siendo tonto lo de fuerza ¬¬…**

**Se despide **** Danny Star Girl **


End file.
